Fear No Evil
by purplepotato20
Summary: Hartley and her sister were born slaves. It was about time they got off that planet. Its about time Hartley found someone to treat her right. With her sister by her side, nothing can stop her. Will she let him break down her walls? Riddick/OC Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first little bit of this story I've written. I'm not entirely sure where it's going. My stories tend to have a mind of their own. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I finish it. Let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or any other recognizable characters.**

"It was bullshit how he treated you, Hartley. You and I both know that. Why the fuck do you keep going back to him? Why do you keep doing this to yourself? One day it's not just gonna be a quick trip to the doctor's office to fix a broken arm." My best friend and sister was pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I told you it wasn't his fault, Laney. I fell."

"Bullshit. I call so much bullshit. He fucking shoved you again, Hart. I'm sick of sitting by and watching this. I'm gonna hunt that fucker down and kill him." She was standing in front of me now, arms on either side of my head. "I'm gonna kill him and then we are taking the first ship off this fucking planet. We'll find a new place to live. Somewhere better than this shitty ass planet."

I looked at her sadly. I knew she was right. I needed to get away from Cole. Cole was my abusive, piece of shit fiancee that I couldn't get away from because I didn't want him murdering myself and my sister. If I left him he was going to kill us both. Since I was the oldest daughter, my father sold me off to the highest bidder - Cole. That's how it worked on this planet. Females were objects to be sold. I accepted my fate, but my sister was more of a spitfire than I was.

"Laney, you and I both know what would happen if you killed him. You and I both know what would happen if someone heard you talking like that too. You can't speak about a male like that."

"Shut the fuck up, Hartley. I don't give a shit anymore. We're done here. We're done being slaves to this place. Be ready to go tonight."

And with those final words, she turned around and stalked out of the doctor's office. I sighed. I had my little bit of hope that she was right and we could make it off this planet, but I knew better. No woman escaped here.

"Here's some medicine for the pain. Make sure you keep your arm elevated. The break isn't bad enough to need a set cast, so that removable one should be fine. Take it easy, Hartley."

I thanked the doctor and headed out to Cole's car where he was waiting with an angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Cole"

 _Slap_. "Shut the fuck up. We're gonna go home, you're gonna make me dinner, fuck me, and then you're gonna sleep on the couch. I don't want to look at you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. You know I don't like hurting you. Why do you have to disobey me?" He opened the car door for me and kissed me on the forehead as I sat in the car.

I knew better than to answer his question. No matter what my answer was I knew the outcome wouldn't be so good for me.

"I'm sorry, sir. What can I do to make it up to you?" Those words were so automatic now. I said them without a second thought.

Cole just smirked at me as he grabbed the back of my head and started to undo the button of his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for being patient with me. Like I've said before. It could be a while between updates. I work a full time job and work a second part time job...I'm always busy. Thanks to those that have reviewed. As always, I only own the characters I came up with all else is not mine... And with that here is the second chapter!**

Hartley. Get up. Get up now. We don't have much time." I was forcefully shaken from my groggy, half asleep state. "Hart. Get. The. Fuck. Up."

My panic set in when I realized what was happening. Laney followed through with her threat. She was getting us out of here. "Okay okay. I'm up. I have nothing I can take so let's just go." She regarded my bruised face sadly before grabbing my hand and running to the open door. It was only a matter of time before Cole realized I was missing.

Laney had a ship waiting in the back yard. "Hart, get in. Lyle taught me how to fly this thing." Lyle was probably the only good male on this planet. And Lane was lucky enough to have been bought by him. He saw her as the daughter he never had. I had never been more grateful for him than I was in this exact moment. "Buckle up. We're off this rock."

My heart was racing. There's no way any of this was real. There's no way I was truly getting away from this place...Away from him. "Laney. Is this really happening?" I asked as she buckled me in. "Am I dreaming?"

"No Hart. You're not dreaming. But once we get to Helion Prime, We're gonna have to do something with your hair. He's gonna be looking for you." She regarded my shocked expression sadly. I knew I was different. I used to be so much like her. So full of life and energy. Ready to take on the world and anyone who got in my way. Hopefully I could get back to that. I missed being like that.

Laney attached the cuff to my arm that would put me into cryo sleep."Thank you, Laney. I owe you everything." And with that I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Hartley, Wake up." My sister was shaking me awake. "We're here." She was practically jumping up in down in excitement. "We did it, Hart. We got off that rock."

Laney pulled the ship into the docking station. She paid the man we were supposed to and walked out of the building. I looked around me in awe. Everything here was so large and full of light. Definitely a huge change from my home planet.

"Follow me, Hartley. We have to go find Lyle's holy friend, Imam. Lyle told me he would take us in no questions asked." She grabbed my hand and started leading me through the crowd.

I wasn't used to the noise or the people. It was starting to wear on me and I could feel myself starting to panic. Thankfully my sister could see it in my eyes and grabbed my hand and rubbed it in a calming manner. "Hartley, just focus on following me. Don't focus on what's going on around us." I did as she told me until we reached a house. She knocked on the door.

A man opened the door. He had very kind eyes. "Hello, girls. Can I help you?"

"Are you Imam? My friend, Lyle sent me and my sister here for protection."

The kind looking man looked around outside before grabbing my sisters arm and pulling us inside, "You must be Laney and Hartley. Come in, please, relax. You two have been through a lot. Hartley, may I check you over for any wounds? I want to make sure you're physically okay."

The kind man started to check my sister over. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary for him because he moved on when he noticed she seemed okay. It was a different story when he moved on to me. I was covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Hartley...I believe you should see a doctor. Your wounds seem to be affecting you. Please, let me call him and have him come to our home to make sure that you're ok and don't need some medications."

"I don't need any help." I said quickly. I didn't want to see a doctor. I didn't trust anyone. I barely trusted this man in front of me.

"Hartley, please…" my sister grabbed my hand and looked at me, "Please accept help. We have to make sure you're ok. We're away from Cole. He can't find you here."

I contemplated for a moment. I trusted my sister. I knew she was right. I needed a doctor. My genitals hurt so bad from Cole's assault earlier… It felt different from normal. It hurt more. I hadn't been able to stop the bleeding yet either. "Fine. Call a doctor." I said finally after a few moments of silence.

My sister smiled at me. "Thank you Hartley. Thank you."

"Please, follow me girls. Let me get you comfortable. You can slip into some of my wife - Lajunn's clothes."

Imam led us to a beautiful large bathroom. "Thank you, sir." I said quietly. "We both greatly appreciate it."

He gave us a sad look as he turned and walked out. I turned to my sister. "Maybe you should wait for the doctor to shower, Hartley. Maybe they can find some evidence on you."

I knew she was right, but I felt disgusting. "Laney, I feel so gross...Do I really have to?" I could feel myself tearing up. Come on Hartley. Not now. "I just want this all to be over. I can't keep going Laney."

"Shut up, Hartley. Please don't ever talk like that. You're my sister and I can't lose you. He's gone. Everything is gonna get better. I promise."

"He's going to hunt me down, Laney. Cole isn't going to give me up that easy. I was his prize winner. His Jewel." The thought of him hunting me made me physically sick and I ran over to the toilet to empty my stomach. "I just can't keep it up anymore. He broke me. He won." I finally started to let the tears fall.

The lights cut out and we heard a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey guys long time no see haha. sorry its been so long. my life has been hectic. I moved had to switch jobs and find somewhere to live...its been quite a year...heres the next chapter and I've made a bit of progress on the chapter after this. I will continue, but again, no idea when the next update will be :) I only own the characters and places I've created.**

After the screams, everything went black for me. I came to what felt like hours later. I was groggy and felt like someone had drugged me. I looked around and started to panic. I was on a ship which meant only one thing….Cole had found me. "About time you woke up." I was doing everything I could not to hyperventilate. I looked over to the voice...It was Cole and his friend Toombs. Toombs was a merc. Explained how he found me so fast. "You're in so much fucking trouble, Hartley. You're going to wish you were dead." He sneered at me.

"This is your stupid whore you won't shut up about?" Toombs asked. So he doesn't remember meeting me. That's good. Drunk Cole let Toombs take advantage of me one night. Then drunk Cole beat me for fucking another man. "What's so special about her?"

I tuned them out at this point. I knew Cole would find me. I needed to find a way out...or a way to kill myself.

"Lock the bitch up. I need to open the doors so I can catch Riddick. I don't want to chance her jumping ship." Toombs instructed his crew. They hurried up to grab me and throw me into an on board cell. They locked me in there and started to grab guns and head to the side doors where they positioned themselves.

I noticed the guy on the left get pulled through the opening. Then, quicker than I could focus the man on the right got pulled through as well. Then a large man jumped in. He was covered in hair and furs, probably to shield himself from the harsh winter I noticed outside the ship.

"That small of a crew for me Toombs? I'm offended."

"Shut the fuck up. You talk a big game but are you able to do shit?" Cole spat as he launched himself at the man. The man simply swatted Cole to the ground.

"Sit down, little boy. Wait your turn." The man turned back to Toombs and snapped his neck. I screamed and he turned his attention to me. "She doesn't look dangerous."

"She's not. She's mine." Cole growled. "Don't you fucking touch her. She's my property."

"Property? She's a living creature." The man turned away from me and to Cole. "Let me guess. You're from that piece of shit planet that buys and sells women as slaves."

"That's all they are. They're worth nothing. My my bitch has been naughty. She tried to escape me. I told Toombs I would help him with you if he helped me find her." Cole launched himself at the man. The man easily swatted him away.

"I'm a bad man but you're not a man. You're a cowardly piece of shit. Now get the fuck off this ship or I kill you." He stared Cole down.

"I'll fucking find you, Hartley. I'll find you, fuck you like the whore you are and I'll kill you." Cole's stare was cold as he jumped off the ship.

I started to panic. Here I was, locked in a cell on a ship with a very large, very scary man. I backed away as he walked closer to the bars. I got a closer look at him. He had eyes like a blind person but they shimmered when the light hit them. They were mesmerizing. "Wh-Why are your eyes like that?" I stammered out.

He took a deep breath in through his nose, almost like he was smelling me. "I can see in the dark." He slowly unlocked the door. "You can come out now. I won't hurt you." I had heard those words so many times. It was hard to believe them, so I cowered further into the cell. "I'm a criminal, but I'm not a woman beater." He said quietly.

"My sister. She was at the house where I got taken from. We need to go get her." I said suddenly, remembering that my sister wasn't here with me. "She's on Helion Prime. We have to go now."

"Helion Prime? That's where I'm headed." He said as he sat in the pilot's chair. "Buckle in, little girl. Let's get ready to go."

I went to stand up but the blood loss from Cole's assault had gotten to me. My pants were soaked in blood. I collapsed on the floor and screamed from the pain in my abdomen. "Please, help me." I said as everything went black again.

I woke up in a panic. I immediately shot up from where I was laying and screamed. My sister jumped up from her spot at my side. "Hart! It's okay you're safe! You're back at Imam's." She was grinning from ear to ear. "Riddick saved you."

I glanced over and saw my protector standing in a dark corner. "How - what happened? How long have I been out?" I felt so confused. My body was so sore but I noticed that my bruises and scrapes had started to yellow and heal… I had to have been out for a few days at least.

"A couple days. Riddick said you lost a lot of blood. He had to cut you open on the planet Cole brought you to. Cole did a lot of damage and you had some internal bleeding. Riddick really saved your life."

"Laney…can I have a minute please?" I asked. When she turned to leave and Riddick turned to leave with her I stopped him. "Wait. I want to talk to you."

Laney paused and gave me a long look before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I looked at the man named Riddick. He was tall. Muscular. Deathly. "Thank you." I told him quietly. "Thank you for saving my life."

"That man, the one that said you were his. Who the fuck was he?"

Riddick brought his face close to mine, "Lights 20 percent." he said quietly as he took his goggles off.

"My boyfri-"

"Your owner. He wasn't a fucking boyfriend to you. You are nothing more than a piece of meat to him." He backed off. "I guess I've heard of your planet but I've never actually seen what happens there in person. We're supposed to protect women. Not beat and abuse them."

"But we're just property…" I said quietly. That's the only way of thinking that I had ever known.

"Your home planet is the only one like that. Out here, in the real world, women are free."

"Free? You-you mean I'm free to do whatever I want?" I couldn't quite comprehend what he was telling me. I just assumed that every planet was like ours. "You're lying."

"No. I'm not. You come from a pretty fucked up place. It's not like that everywhere. They have you brainwashed." He turned to walk away. "Go, be free. Live a happy life." He said quietly as he walked out the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

In a matter of a few days my entire world was rocked. I was ripped from my home. Taught that I was a free person. I didn't know how to handle it. What was I supposed to do now? Try to live a normal life? But how? I had no skills.

I started to panic. What was I supposed to do? My sister came back in the room. "Hart, breathe. It'll all be ok." She pulled me into a hug. "You're safe now."

"You keep telling me that, but he's still out there. He's not going to stop looking for me." I cried. "I should just go back to him. Then he won't hurt anyone else."

"You will not go back to him. You're going to come with me. I'm going to take care of you." Riddick said slowly. "Get your shit packed."


End file.
